


【all耀】道尽途殚

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 米/沙皇露X清耀A米A露O耀
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	【all耀】道尽途殚

双龙预警  
3P预警  
春药play预警  
弱受耀预警

  
王耀睡在养心殿雕龙绣凤的鎏金大床上。可能是从alpha变成了omega的原因，他毫无安全感地蜷着身子；软厚的被子睡不暖他，脚愈发的凉；他黑密的眼睫遮不住眼皮下方的青影，过长的乌发也盖不住苍白的脸色。

整个人都显得没有些气力。

所以当阿尔弗雷德掀开被子时，他手都没动一下，只是抬了抬眼表示醒了。

“还是这么虚弱啊。”阿尔弗雷德没有在意王耀的冷淡，把纤细的人拦腰抱起来，掐住他的脸，将一颗棕色椭圆形的药丸强行塞入他嘴里：“吃掉。”

西方的药不同于东方的苦涩，它们的外表都有一层糖衣，王耀勉强干咽下了这粒泛甜的药。

药粒不小，他嗓子又干，狭窄的食道卡着球状物艰难的蠕动，却迟迟下不去，配合着空气中阿尔弗雷德油腻的奶油爆米花味信息素让他有些反胃轻颤。

“在发抖？亚瑟不是已经帮你疗过伤了吗。”金发alpha低头在他颈侧嗅闻着，王耀不在发情期，他只能闻到衣物熏香散发出的茉莉花与侧柏叶气味。

“药有点噎。”王耀用手撑住自己的一部分体重，他不喜欢自己被别人掌控的感觉。

“你刚刚给我喂的是什——”  
“小～耀～”

话还没说完就被从养心殿门口传来的声音打断，伊万•布拉金斯基掀开层层帷幕走到床边，轻车熟路地坐下。

阿尔弗雷德对此毫不意外，很显然两人是串通好的。

“是我们最新研发出的催情药，浓度很高哦。”伊万一坐下来，就笑眯眯地解释。

“甚至连小耀你的发情期也可以提前逼出来呢。”

也许是王耀因为活得久，身体产生了变异，他的发情期十分特殊，毫无规律又高强度；不在发情时间时却对alpha毫无感觉。

所以他们为他研制了这款药。  
可以让他变成真正的，柔软的，一直流着水求操的omega。

“……什么………”王耀有些不可置信的睁大眼睛：他从A变成O的时候还庆幸自己不在发情期时可以有一丝体面的尊严。

现在这层遮羞布也要赤裸裸地被扯掉么。

感觉被冒犯的omega有些微怒，靠着床沿的手用力撑着身子从阿尔怀里起来，想要离开这有两个alpha的房间。

小皇帝的身子骨早被鸦片侵蚀透了，摇摇晃晃起身，细弱的腿刚迈开，沙皇就一把扯住他过长的头发轻而易举地把人扯了回来，他还在惯性下跌坐在伊万腿上。

“耀耀，时代变了。”

人倒在他的怀里，伊万还是笑着的。只是空气中陡然爆发的酒香昭示了他内心的不满。

“现在的你早就不是当年的契丹了。”

早在十多年前，亚瑟打赢王耀的时候，就注定大清帝国沦为世界边缘的命运了。

王耀靠着伊万，半响没说话；刚刚喂下去的烈性药起作用了：他发觉现空气中伏特加与奶油爆米花味的信息素变得越来越清晰，自己的腺体也不受控制的散发出了带着甜味的龙涎香气；连他的后穴因为发情期的到来而迅速分泌出了液体———甚至比平时更多；不一会儿，衣服下摆就被打湿一大片。

他现在动都不敢动。

阿尔弗雷德察觉到了他的异样，凑过去毫无礼貌地把衣服下摆掀开，就看到了臀缝间可爱的，泛着水光的穴口。

“这么快就有感觉了吗？”与此同时，伊万也嗅到了空气中久违的勾人甜香，低头贴上他后颈的腺体啃咬，刺痛的感觉密密麻麻的传来，不一会儿王耀隔着衣物就感觉到伊万的分身已经半硬了。

“我们已经憋了四个月了，耀。”阿尔一边说，一边去脱他的衣服。

陈腐的礼节使王耀身上穿的衣服异常繁褥，脱下来极耗时间，阿尔索性将它们一一撕开；伊万默契地按住王耀不让他挣扎。随着昂贵的丝绸哀鸣着变成碎片散落在地上，omega大片洁白的身体也裸露出来了，引着alpha在上面留下自己的痕迹。

王耀也好似接受事实一般，停止了挣扎；满头墨丝随着低头的动作垂落，阿尔弗雷德的炽热抵在他的穴口摩擦，前者咬着唇，准备接纳金发alpha炙热的性器。

伊万和阿尔都捕捉到了王耀眼里不易察觉的悲哀，但最后谁也没有说话。

世界本来就是这样，谁弱了，就只能跪下去舔别人的老二求得生存。

就是这样的。

要么舔，要么死。

伊万把食指和中指伸进王耀的齿缝，玩弄着柔软的舌头，伸到口腔深处时使omega生理反应想要干呕，软腭控制不住地收紧，本能地用舌头把那两根手指拒绝性推出口腔。

被拒绝了的沙皇露出了笑容————当然，这可并不代表他有什么好心情，而是暴风雪来临的前兆；雪国的孩子，从小形单影只，所以对自己想要的东西，总有一种固执到可怕的欲念。

“既然上面的嘴拒绝了我，那就用下面的嘴吧。”

软软的声音，甚至还带着一股奶气，藏其中的冷意却把王耀冰了个彻底。

察觉到了他要做什么的王耀下意识地想推开迫近的伊万，后者轻笑一声，扯了用来绑帷帐的流金布条捆住他的手。随后他的手指沿着王耀和阿尔交合处的缝隙，慢慢伸了进去。

“我不行的……”王耀拼命摇着头，蹬着腿希望打消伊万的念头。他现在在情事上就如同本国一般封闭守旧，虽然千年前看过类似双龙入洞观音坐莲的春宫图，但他也根本没想过———何况自己会是被插的那个。

耐心快要消磨殆尽的小熊可管不了那么多，伊万面无表情地按住他的小腿，加快了开拓的速度；尽管王耀竭力反对，粗大的性器最后还是沿着穴口缓缓抵了进来。

“嘶——”王耀痛到只能皱着眉发出抽气声。

“蠢熊，你慢一点。”阿尔弗雷德也不好过，伊万的物什太大了，王耀的人又小得很，如果把人搞坏的话这几天就不用玩了。

伊万点了点头，表示自己知道。

可就算是发情期的肠道足够柔软，后面又加了好几次精油润滑，王耀也觉得自己的肠道承受不住了，平日里伊万和阿尔弗雷德单独一个来都能做到他第二天上不了朝，更何况两个。

“不……不要。”王耀现在体内真的好似冰火两重天：因为两个alpha都挤进来的原因，不同的信息素在他体内互相倾扎，肠道都发着痛；偏偏身体在药物作用下饥渴的很，下身的软肉贪婪地咬着他们的阳具往里吃，恨不得全部吞下。

太难受了，太怪异了，他要被这两股相悖的感觉逼疯了。小皇帝几乎是用尽力气地去挣扎，如同明明已被丢在砧板上却还在抵死蹦跶的鱼一样。

不知道是刚刚精油加的太多还是他们疏忽大意没有按住他，王耀真的从两人的夹攻里抽身出来，束缚双手的布条也在刚刚的挣扎中崩断。被两种信息素逼迫到意识模糊的omega摔在床上，下意识地往床角躲，企图避开这两位如狼似虎的alpha。

幼稚行为。

王耀生的很好，东方人的韧性与柔美都被他集于一身。而眼下美人意识模糊地扭着腰在大床上爬，可谓是一副人人看了都能血脉喷张的美景；那无助和惊慌的模样十成十地勾起了骨头里的野蛮的施虐欲与占有欲，引导着人对这已经逼至穷途末路的王朝做些什么。

顶着那两人欲火中烧的眼神，他恍惚地用手撑着勉强挪了几十厘米，就被阿尔抓着形状优美的脚踝再度拖了回来。

“看起来体力还挺好，今天应该不会晕过去了。”这次连阿尔的声音里都带着几分冷意，很明显对他不合作的态度感到不满。

两人的性器摩挲着他水光闪烁的腿根，再度插了进去。这一次他们都没有丝毫的怜惜，大开大合地肏着几乎被撑到极限的穴口。同样是国家意识体的他们清楚这还远远不是王耀的极限，所以他们肆无忌惮地长驱直入，本来只为一个alpha服务的生殖腔甚至硬生生地被他们两个卡了进去；肠道想要收缩却又被撑开，带来强烈的，近乎麻痹的快感。

omega就在这样的肏干下失控地射了，前方阵地的失守带动后方的小穴一拢一拢地收紧，生殖腔也在最大程度地收缩———是成结的征兆，而他们都没有退出去的意思。

“停，停下…”快感逐渐攀登，王耀的声音显得断断续续，他无力地仰着头，抵着阿尔的肩膀，感官意识在现在一切都显得如此模糊，只有下身的快感最为清晰可见，两根阴茎插进来的感觉明明涨得难受，抽插带来的甜美感知却又在一点一点榨取他发情期所剩无几的理智。他想抵抗这种感觉，希冀这一次也会像之前很多次那样，在即将道尽途殚的时候上天又来个柳暗花明的反转。

但是这次实在是避无可避了。

alpha的物什在他体内又涨了一圈，随着阿尔和伊万舒服的喟叹，两人同时射在了王耀的生殖腔里，让omega控制不住地整个人痉挛起来。两只alpha做得兴奋了，成结射精后也没有退出来，而是留在享受着那里的柔软紧致，就算大量精液的注入已经把紧瘦的小腹撑到鼓了起来，液体沿着交合处的缝隙打湿了身下床单。

王耀终于是坚持不住，本能占了上风，他抱着伊万的腰，哭着说了些O在床第间理所应当说的，求饶的，雌伏的话。却被对方毫无怜惜地咬住颈侧，趁着他最敏感的时候又在脆弱柔嫩的生殖腔内狠狠顶了好几次，换来他一个尖叫，前面受冷落的玉茎又颤颤巍巍挤出些精絮来。

阿尔弗雷德则是在他身上或轻或重地留下自己的牙印，他很喜欢在omega身上留下自己的记号，就算是暂时性的。 “小耀好像很开心的样子，要不要把药做成香料熏进衣服里呀？”

王耀现在很想反驳些什么，可是生殖腔被迫长时间打开交姌的感觉冲昏了他的头脑，被做到淫荡的身子一开口就是毫无意义的，情动的浪叫；他只能小幅度地摇着头作着无意义的拒绝。龙涎香气已经全盘失控，淌得满殿都是，空气中信息素的浓度高的惊人，尽管不久前两个alpha才射过精，现在却又再度硬了起来，在他身上开始新一轮征伐。

呻吟声与低喘声透过层层帷帐，传入宫人的耳朵。

可笑的体面与自尊。

王耀被干昏过去之前，是这么想的。

————————————————


End file.
